darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yyp
Hi... Hi Yyp... I'm Ted, one of the two admins of this wiki. I just wanted to welcome you personally and wish you good luck on editing here. We, as admins, really like our contributors. ^^ Anyways.. Welcome and have fun.. If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me or AlienGamer. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 23:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Navigation templates are really great.. Thanks.. ^^ AlienGamer and I really busy with our schools, so we are not able to make any major edits, thus to do list still has things we are not able to do ourselves. I really appreciate you taking time to look at the to do list. :Anyway... I was thinking about creating nav templates for all big&active organizations like Section 3, MI-6... About the scrolldown list on contractors and dolls page: we initially used Category:Contractors and Category:Dolls to give information about those things but I realized it wasn't the best way to go and created Contractors and Dolls pages and to list all contractors and dolls seemed kind of a burden so I used DPL to get the items automatically. :One suggestion about navs... I think you can put edit and view links to the empty bar in left top... I like using css to style headers, it works better than spans but I can change those some other time. :Also.. Which wiki's admin are you? I'd like to help if it's about a subject I'm interested in. :~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 14:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Those seem about right. For instance a Syndicate-nav, it would contain current members (which I guess is none in the current timeline), for mer members, releated organisations (like MI-6, Japanese Police --since they admited it themselves-- and maybe releated articles. I have tried to categorize everyone according to their organisations, so it shouldn't be hard to find the member list of an organisation. :: Bleach Wiki? How lucky for you.. ^^ I'm regular visitor since I love reading things I already know, but I never had the courage to edit it since there are already a lot of editors that are more knowledgable than me. Infact, the mainpage layout (the former one) always seemed bad for a wiki of Bleach Wiki's caliber so I was going to suggest a layout like the one here, but you already changed it. I even have a custom skin for Bleach Wiki. You can see it here.. I can even whip up a new one if you give me some primary colors. =) :: ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Akadirgun and I did talk about it a few months ago actually, but then the season ended, so we didn't see the point, as they'll probably be nothing to do. But since u've done quite a bit evn aftr the season finished, I thought that this might be helpful to ya. Anyway, thanx for wat u've done, u've really helped out...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 03:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you know where I can get at the second season. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea Im watching the episodes at animefreak. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you think that Hei's Obeisance is eating large amounts of food. I know he isn't supposed to have one but. I just find it odd that he does and it keeps getting point out. Seems significant. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ive notice this series doesn't give a damn about censorship. They just show death and body parts flying and getting filled with holes. Blood everywhere. I have to admit its refreshing seeing something so real in an anime. I wish Bleach was less Kiddy and tame in that regard. Imagine if Bleach was a little more adult then young adult audience. They insinuate a bit and have the big breasts and joke around inappropriately at times. But nothing that you can say wow this is serious. Even the injuries aren't amazing. But in this series its like wow, did that just happen. They show it all. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been on here messing around all day and I cant believe how much work needs to be done here. There is like no links in the articles barely and even the articles lack details and summary of the characters role in the plot. Im not sure the policy or lack there of is on references as there appears to be none, but i guess they dont concern themselves with that here. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just to point out, its not lack of policy or anything, but since for a long time it was Akadigrum and me doing the work, so we nev really had a fixed policy or anything cause we didn't want to restrict new users too much. As of late though, sorry for not helping out more here but i'm in a crysis mode trying to meet the fall application deadline for uni, so i'm not that active in any wikia..Well it really helps that u 2 are now here, or i doubt anything wud be done...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks for fixing those pics for me, i couldnt find out how to get them in the boxes (im kinda new to wiki editing ). and also thanks for fixing those miss spells i did on ( the ME ).Wolfs shadow 21:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) do you know how to change the video on the main page? that one is no longer available, maby you could change it for this one- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCwxIXz3oxE&feature=related. Wolfs shadow 18:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, ill look for an official video. Wolfs shadow 17:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, i found an official trailer for the first season. here it is- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRVj2e182-o. Wolfs shadow 19:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC)